My Dearest Whump
by ranconteur
Summary: How far will Kristoff go to get his present for Anna? (I do not own any rights or characters in Frozen)


Where was Elsa when you needed to put out a fire? Well, not a literal fire, but Kristoff was sure that if he ever was on fire, the pain would feel like this. It was his own fault he was in such pain. But it's been like this ever since his dance with Anna two nights ago. He loved dancing with anna, it was so much fun. Though she's not terribly bad, Anna could be a little clumsy sometimes. And on that nights she was getting excited and her head was digging into his chest (she loved his chest) when she accidentally overstepped so that her leg was behind his and when he tried to move he immediately fell backwards. He didn't want his whole weight to land on anna's leg, it would shatter the bones. So he pushed her off in a second of rash decision and it separated her from him but it also made him land awkwardly on his arm, like it bent too far behind his back. the pain came like nothing before he ever knew. "Kristoff!" Anna screamed as she ran towards him, sliding on knees just to cradle his head in her lap. "Are you ok? What's wrong" where does it hurt?" He tried using his arm to sit up, but felt his whole right arm flare up when he pushed it on the ground, and fell back into Anna's lap with a grunt. "Anna," he said, "listen it's nothing big but I think I might have dislocated a shoulder" "Dislocated shoulder?! Aw babe that's terrible I'm so sorry! We should put it back in place! Find some medicine, all your family or something!" She kept talking faster and faster, with worry all over her face. "Anna!" Kristoff said sternly but with car in his voice, "all you need to do is just pop it back in. You've seen it done before I know you know how. And we can't ask my family, this is trivial, for grandpa it would almost be insulting." "But-" "Anna…" "...I know." "That's my girl" and even with all the pain he could feel, he still smiled up at Anna to make her feel more comfortable. "Alrighty, I want you to do it on the count of three, okay Anna?" "Got'cha" "okay...one-" POP! Kristoff felt like his shoulder had just exploded on the inside. "Arrgghh! Anna why did you do that?! We said on three!" "Sorry honey but it hurts less when you don't expect it and I just wanted to be as painless as possible, however much that can be. Sorry" Though it hurt more than falling off the North Mountain, he knew she was right."Hey" she looked up as he spoke, "it's okay Anna, I still love you." That was two two days ago and Kristoff had been keeping his arm to his sides and not putting pressure on it. But right now he needed his arm and all the pressure it could give because he had to get up to the highest shelf in the highest cupboard, where he hid Anna's present. After catching her snooping around the house looking for it, he knew he had to hide it in a place she couldn't look. so he placed it on the top shelf of the top most cupboard, where he could usually easily get up by pushing himself up from the counter and reaching with one arm. Except one of his arms felt like agony right now. But he had to do this, it was the present for his and Anna's one year anniversary. So, mustering up all the strength he still had, he wasted little time and tried to hoist his whole self onto the counter… And gell face first on said counter. When he stood up he felt blood trickle down from his nose and swelling on his left cheek, probably bruised. "Noooo!" He pounded the counter with his fist in frustration. How was he supposed to get Anna's present now?! He wasn't even strong enough to reach it! Breath, he told himself come on Kristoff, you have to take this slowly. Once he had calmed down, he walked back to the counter. He placed his good arm on it, then cautiously raised his right arm from his side and onto the counter, ignoring the pain stabbing into him like a dull knife. He started pushing against the counter, slowly rising off the ground. The pain happening in his shoulder was almost unbearable. Almost. Soon his arms were fully extended, and all he had to do was reach up and grab the tiny box containing the present. And since he couldn't keep all his weight on his right arm, then it would have to be with that arm that he'll grab the present. He started to raise his right arm at a dangerous angle, inching closer and closer to the present. Sweat and blood was dripping down and he gritted his teeth as his left arm kept up his whole body weight and his right arm was hurting more and more as he was getting closer and closer to the present. And he was finally touching it! He grabbed it and crashed down to the floor again, feeling a pain in his right shoulder similar to the pain it felt at the dance when he dislocated his - Oh no he thought to himself not again… "Okay, open." Anna opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful hand-crafted jewel ever. It was the shape of a heart made from pure ice. "Oh Kristoff I love it!" Anna exclaimed and threw her arms around him. He tried to hide the pain, but hugged her back with his good arm. "Wait," she backed off "you didn't get Elsa to make this for you in a second so you could be lazy with your present, did you?" She was skeptical in the cutest way imaginable. "No of course not! I did it all myself." And it was true. He carved out the ice and shaped it for months until it got its flawless and perfect form. He even painted over the ice block and added more water so when he cut it the colours were on the inside, and the red and green contrasted in such a way that it made it look like the light danced around her. It fit perfectly above her collarbone. "Although I did ask her to enchant it to make sure it never melts, but other than that it was all me, I promise." "Good. I love it" Anna smiled "And I love you" she kissed him gently on the lips, setting of fireworks inside his heart. "Happy one year Kristoff, I love you." "Happy one year Anna, I love you too." She took his right arm and tried to lead him to their bed, but he grunted with pain. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry I forgot that was your dislocated shoulder! I am so so so so sorry!" "Well, actually it is my dislocated shoulder…" "...is?" "Don't ask. But could you pop it back in for me babe?" She smiled her sly smile. "Sure babe. Want me to actually do it on the count of three this time?" "Yes, please. Thanks." "mhmm. Okay on three. One-" POP! 


End file.
